Wishing for 2002
by Jara
Summary: New Year Party at Cheyenne Mountain (S/J, I guess this is fluff too)


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
A/N: Happy New Year everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiya, kids. Did we miss the party?" Jack O'Neill asks sounding very chipper as SG-1 sets foot on the ramp in the gateroom.  
  
"No, you're just in time." General Hammond informs them. "You know the drill, check in with Doctor Frasier, hit the showers and we'll wait with the debriefing until tomorrow 14:00 hours. Happy New Year."  
  
"Happy New Year, sir." Sam says sounding as happy as her CO as they take off their gear.  
  
"Happy New Year." Daniel agrees as he is already half out of the door on his way to infirmary.  
  
Teal'c briefly nods at Hammond. "Happy New Year." And then he follows Daniel outside.  
  
"Sooo. Carter, what are you up to tonight?" Jack asks as he puts away his sunglasses.  
  
"Nothing much, sir. I thought about just going home and get some sleep." Sam tells him as they walk side by side towards the infirmary.  
  
"Awww come on, Carter. For once we are home for New Year and you're going to sleep?" He looks at her as if she is nuts.  
  
"I'm tired, sir." Sam points out.  
  
"Yeah well, too bad. You're coming to the party." Jack makes up his mind for her.  
  
"Sir, really. I have a lot of work I still have to do before the debriefing. It's just New Year, just another day." She protests.  
  
"I don't care, Major." Jack waves it off. "You're coming to the party and that's final."  
  
Sam growls, stops walking and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I don't have a date." She says, not knowing any better excuse.  
  
Jack stops to and turns around, looking into her eyes. "Yeah, so? Neither have I, or Teal'c. I bet Hammond hasn't either. Daniel probably hasn't either."  
  
"Ha! Wrong!" Sam feels a small triumph heading her way. "Daniel is on his way now to ask Janet."  
  
Jacks mouth falls open at that. "He's asking Janet?" Sam nods. "Yeah, something about drinking coffee when he wasn't supposed to and he's trying to make up for it." She explains, well actually she has a feeling it might be more but that was Daniels excuse.  
  
"Right." Jack says not buying that one second. "You could ask Simmons." He then adds, feeling like kicking himself because he really doesn't want to her to go on a date with him. or with anyone else for that matter.  
  
"Yeah sure." She rolls her eyes at that, trying to hide the hurt as he seems to rather have her go out with Simmons instead of offering himself.  
  
"OK, maybe not Simmons. Take your pick, you can get any guy on this base that you want to have." He says, knowing that all too well.  
  
Sam sighs. "Just forget it, I'll go on my own." She says sounding moody all of the sudden. Actually, she more feels disappointed that he not only rather have her go out with anyone on the base instead of him. Still, he wasn't going to rest until she agreed on coming. "I'm going to hit the showers first. Tell Janet, I'll drop by afterwards. She'll have her hands full with the three of you anyway." She quickly adds and then storms off towards the elevators before O'Neill can even blink.  
  
Confused Jack watches after her, wondering what the hell he did wrong for her to respond like that. After the first shock wears off though, he is just standing there grinning. She was coming to the party.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Jack takes a deep breath as he yet again fidgets with the collar of his shirt that somehow didn't want to stay in place. Not that he normally would care about it, but Carter was coming and. And he didn't care about what she thought he looked like.  
  
"Damnit, O'Neill. Keep yourself together. Just a New Years party, you're her CO, she's your 2IC and we're still on the base." He reminds himself. Rolling his eyes as he clearly is pointing out the obvious he stuffs his hands in his pockets and enters the commissary that for just one night has become a dance floor. He quietly slips past the walls and manages to remain out of view from anyone. Placing himself strategically between the table with the drinks and the exits he allows himself to lean back against the concrete and take in the room.  
  
General Hammond is the first man he spots dancing with a Captain from SG-7 if he remembers correctly. The next person is Daniel who is cornered by the new nurse. Jack frowns as he remembers Sam telling him he was going to ask Janet. Well seems she didn't agree. Hang on, there was the doc, without needles even and heading with a determined pace towards the young scientist and her newest staffmember. This was *not* going to be pretty. Jack observes them grinning as Frasier seems to say something to the nurse. The girl nods, says something back and . oops Janet doesn't look happy. Here it comes, the CMO says another thing. god, he wish he could hear it from here. She then grabs Daniels wrist and drags him unto the dancefloor. Go Janet! She wraps her arms around Daniels neck and the archaeologist is blushing furiously as they start to dance close to each other. Seems like the doc won this fight.  
  
"Interesting?" A voice suddenly asks him and Jack startles. *Busted*  
  
"Very, didn't know the doc could be so obsessive about her dates." He replies, trying not to sound as if she really had managed to surprise him. All that blackops and he hadn't heard her coming.  
  
"I guess she thinks it was about time he asked her." Sam answers and leans against the wall standing so close next to him that their shoulders brush against each other. Jack tries not to stifle at the touch.  
  
"Probably." He answers and clenches his teeth, wondering if she is talking about Daniel or him. A silence settles between them and he keeps his eyes on the crowd, somehow not sure how he would respond if he were to look at her. She is looking at him though, he can feel her eyes watching him every few seconds as if she is trying to read on his face what he is thinking. feeling. As if she needed to read that on his face.  
  
"Can't say I'll miss 2002." He forces himself to break the silence, scared that otherwise they will end up talking.  
  
"Guess not. But it's not like you have a choice, you can't bring a year back." Sam takes his lead and steers the conversation away from the things that just couldn't be said. They weren't supposed to say it. She even agreed to that herself and asked him to keep it all in the room. So he had done it. Still, he so much wanted to talk to her about it. They both needed it but they wouldn't. they couldn't.  
  
"Is that.?" Sam suddenly interrupts his thoughts as she pulls away from the wall. Jack can't help but feel the coldness and emptiness that settles in as that movement also breaks their contact.  
  
"What?" He asks, forcing himself not to think about the sense of loss. For the first time since she got here he allows himself to look at her. Her eyes are alight with fire caused by her laughter as she motions towards the crowd. He follows her gaze and then laughs too.  
  
"No way, that can't be." He says grinning as he notices Teal'c standing in the middle of the dancefloor. well dancing. The Jaffa even seemed to actually be good at it.  
  
"Ow yes, way." Sam smirks and looks at Jack laughing. "He's even good!"  
  
Jack shakes his head in disbelieve. "Who would have thought?"  
  
"Never underestimate our first prime." Sam says giggling and she smiles at him, glad the awkwardness is over.  
  
Jack smiles back at her as their eyes meet. "Well, seeing everyone is doing it." He says, surprising himself as he holds out his hand for Sam. She gives him a strange look but he is already too far now to pull back. "Care to dance?"  
  
She remains standing there for a moment, searching his eyes to make sure he really wanted to do this. As he still doesn't pull his hand back she nods. "I'd love to." She says in a soft voice as she places her hand in his.  
  
Smiling Jack wraps his fingers around hers and leads her unto the dancefloor. "I must warn you though, Carter. It's been a while since I did this and my knees aren't really helping." He apologises beforehand, knowing he doesn't have the grace in him that she deserves.  
  
"Neither have I, sir." She says as they come to a stop in the middle of the floor. They remain there for what seems an eternity, both looking into each others eyes as if to see who would make the first move. "Don't worry, just go with the music." Sam finally gives in and takes a step closer to him as she places her hand lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"The one in my head or the one in the room?" He asks trying to joke away his nervousness.  
  
"The one in the room would be handy, Jack." She answers, his name escaping her mouth and he wonders if she thinks about him as Jack or 'sir'.  
  
"Ah ok, will try to keep it in mind." He answers barely audible as he now takes a step closer to her. It feels strangely good at how easily his arm slips around her waist and his hand is allowed to rest on the small of her back.  
  
"Thank you." She whispers, not talking about the music but for asking her to dance.  
  
"Your welcome." He whispers back as they slowly start to move in tune with the music. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders who put this mellow tune on but he doesn't think about it for long. He, Jack O'Neill is dancing with nature's most miraculous creature: Samantha Carter and he is enjoying it. more than he's supposed to. She feels so great in his arms and he wishes he had the guts to take a step closer to he can truly feel her body against him. Of course he doesn't do that, scared he won't be able to pull back again. Scared, she doesn't want him to do that.  
  
But then, maybe he is wrong. He honestly doesn't know what is happening as not him but Sam actually crosses that final distance. She takes one step closer to him and then it happens. The air leaves his lungs as he feels her body against him. She waits for a moment and looks into his eyes. The deepest and bluest eyes he ever saw in his life and they're looking at him. Asking him if he is alright with this, begging him to not pull away and not break the illusion just yet. He knows he shouldn't give in, that it's not fair to either of them but all he does is smile at her and nods. And to prove that he means it, that he too wants to keep dancing like this he takes her hand that is still in his and brings it up to his other shoulder. Gently he lets go of it and as she rests her hand there his hand travels over her arm, causing her body to shiver under the touch. He smiles as he really what he is doing to her and lets his hand go further over her shoulderblade and down until it meets his other hand on the small of her back and pulls her even closer to him.  
  
Sam lets out a soft sigh and as they are dancing so intimately, almost painfully aware of each other she rests her head on his shoulder. Jack smiles as he can feel her breath against the skin of his neck. This is heaven and for the first time he wishes 2003 would never come. Holding Sam Carter in his arms, for all he cares about he would love to do this forever.  
  
Fate seems to have another idea though as suddenly the music stops and everyone around them starts counting down: 10.  
  
They just remain like they are, the only couple on the dancefloor not looking up at the clock. The only couple that isn't counting with the rest.  
  
.9.  
  
They just keep on dancing.  
  
.8.  
  
Bodies close against each other.  
  
.7.  
  
Revelling in the heat they're giving each other.  
  
.6.  
  
The words that don't need to be said finally shared.  
  
.5.  
  
Through touch.  
  
.4.  
  
And touch alone.  
  
.3.  
  
Right here, this one moment, this is all that matters.  
  
.2.  
  
Samantha Carter.  
  
.1.  
  
And Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Happy New Year." Everyone around them cries out and they all start singing. Wishes and kisses are shared. But not between them. They finally stopped moving but they're still pressed against each other. Sam moves her head so she can look into his eyes. Brown meeting blue, drawing towards each other. Brown, submerging, drowning in blue. Never wanting to be rescued again.  
  
They move closer again, not just their bodies, their souls as well. For one blissful moment wanting to revel into the other. Two hearts meet, lips brushing slowly, delicately over each other. Hunger rising but being suppressed as they both know it can't go any further. Maybe this is already too far. tongues gently exploring, taste mingling, denying the need for air, the fact that they're surrounded by people. The fact that they're anywhere else but in each others arms.  
  
Then it stops, a hand on Jacks shoulder, pulling him back.  
  
"Happy New Year, Jack... Sam" Daniel says eagerly. Jack feels like screaming, wanting to go back to Sam. Wanting her lips on his again, to feel her body but he know he can't.  
  
"Happy New Year, Daniel." He growls, his eyes still locked with Sams. Could it be they were even bluer? Inviting him to explore their deepest depths. At the same time they lick their lips, still tasting and feeling the other. "Happy New Year, Sam." He then adds as Daniel is wishing Teal'c a happy new year.  
  
She swallows, a breath escapes her and he can hear it's ragged, needy. for him. "Happy New Year, Jack." She whispers, gives him a sad smile and then turns around and walks out of the commissary.  
  
Jack watches after her, once again an emptiness setting over him. He wishes he could follow her but they both knew they couldn't. Not just yet. maybe just maybe later. Until then, he just would keep wishing for 2002 to come back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
